


seducing the mind

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: “Oh, Ilikeyou,” Graves says before standing, staggering as he gets up. Clumsily, he pulls on his overcoat and then places his hand on Grindelwald’s shoulder. “So – my place or yours?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [诱心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559880) by [annebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby)



> For the Fantastic Beasts Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Grindelwald knows that Graves has the habit of going to bars, getting semi-drunk and picking up random men to take home and he decides to use this. His initial intention is to lure Graves with the promise of having a one-time stand with him, knock him out and take his place. But he ends up going home with him and liking the sex. A lot. He likes Graves too - he has political opinions close to his own, despite his position as Director of Magical Security - he just feels helpless to change anything because he's in charge of a state machine that will keep on working with or without him and he feels deeply helpless to change anything on his own. He's also one very intelligent, talented and incredibly lonely man - perfectly vulnerable for Grindelwald to take advantage of. So instead knocking him out, Grindelwald gradually seduces him - emotionally, physically, sexually and politically and eventually reveals his true identity. By the time he does, Graves is ready to be his agent.
> 
> *
> 
> I love writing them like this. I just want them to be happy.
> 
> Also probably really OOC but I tried

Watching Percival Graves operate in his own environment is like watching a dog perform the same trick over, and over, and over again.

After his shift ends, Graves goes to bars, a different one each time, and drinks until his head is warm and he's slurring his words. He makes himself pliable, easy to talk with. Hair ruffled and slightly out of place, expression loose from the alcohol. Men approach him and he accepts their company - talking with them, flirting and lightly touching. They look at him with hunger in their eyes and thirst in their throats, swallowing each time Graves chuckles at an unfunny joke or “accidentally” touches them too close to their crotches. Then, he either takes the men to his home or lets them take him to their homes.

It's a rather... _strange_ habit. Not a bad one per se, but strange.

Last night, Graves took home a muggle – a No-Maj is what they call them in America, Grindelwald learns – and let the man fuck him against his bedroom wall. It was quick and dispassionate: virtually no foreplay or kissing. Grindelwald actually felt a little sorry for Graves. The man slobbered all over him and clearly didn't care whether or not Graves reached climax. After they were finished, Graves scowled and obliviated the No-Maj before sending him home. 

A poor lay, Grindelwald supposed.

Now, Grindelwald isn’t just spying on the Director of Magical Security because he’s interested in the man’s sexual activity. No, this is all incredibly necessary information, vital to Grindelwald’s plan to infiltrate MACUSA by assuming Percival Graves’ identity. By the looks of it, the man is extremely lonely, starving for attention and physical contact – perfectly vulnerable for Grindelwald to take advantage of. He intends to lure Graves with the promise of a night filled with emotionless sex, but he’ll knock him out instead. After that, he’ll imprison the man and take his place as President Picquery’s right-hand man.

Tonight, Graves heads to The Blind Pig. Perhaps, in the mood for danger.

Grindelwald follows, heading inside a few minutes after Graves does. He spots Graves over by the bar, ordering a glass of firewhiskey - straight. Grindelwald doesn’t particularly enjoy the act of consuming alcohol, but finds it necessary in situations such as these. He takes a seat beside Graves and orders the same.

Graves raises an eyebrow at Grindelwald’s arrival. He downs his drink, but does nothing more. A few seconds later, he orders another one.

“Rough night?” Grindelwald asks, eyes slipping to peak at the other wizard. He sips his own drink, slowly. The sober he is, the better.

“You could say that,” Graves says, smiling behind his glass. “Just needed a breather from work. You know how it is.”

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Graves drinking and Grindelwald occasionally sipping. There aren’t many wizards in the bar tonight. Most likely because it’s only a weekday and much too early for any sane criminal to come drinking. Jazz plays softly in the background, a trumpet and piano at the hands of two elves. Grindelwald can see how much the music relaxes Graves, his shoulders releasing tension and his breathing calm.

“Do you work around here?” Grindelwald asks.

“Not too far, actually, but I don’t usually come here. I shouldn’t really be saying this but I’m afraid my job doesn’t let me enjoy this place too much,” Graves says sheepishly, chuckling as he rubs his forehead. “I just felt like I should come here tonight.”

 _Interesting_ , Grindelwald thinks. He didn't expect Graves to be so open. He already feels intimately familiar.

“Funny. I felt the same way,” Grindelwald pauses. “Maybe it was meant to be.”

Graves smiles at him and then takes another swig. Grindelwald’s already lost count of how many drinks the other wizard has had. Graves loosens his tie and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt, probably from the heat of the alcohol… among other things. Grindelwald also notices that his hair is no longer stiff and instead, his bangs hang over his forehead, making him look more youthful.

“So you’re a romantic. Haven’t come across much of your kind lately,” Graves says, touching him – his hand on Grindelwald’s thigh. His eyes are glossy and his skin is flushed all the way down to his neck. He's resting his chin on his other hand, head cocked to the side flirtatiously.

Ah, so this is how the Director works.

Grindelwald can’t really blame the men who fall for this. Graves is quite a handsome man and presented in this way – half-drunk, easy to converse with, and ultimately: vulnerable – he’s irresistible. Grindelwald's mind comes to a halt. It wouldn’t hurt to go home with the man and have a meaningless one-night stand. He can always pursue the plan afterwards. No real damage would be done. It'd be like taking a work break. His mind flips through an infinite amount of excuses that he comes up with to justify _relations_ with Graves.

In any case, he decides to speed things up.

“I haven’t come across much of your kind either,” Grindelwald says.

“My kind?" Graves snorts. "What – drunk and overworked?”

“No. Drunk and _horny_ ,” Grindelwald says, closing his hand over Percival’s. He smirks and then finishes the last of his whiskey in one swallow.

Graves laughs wholeheartedly and then shoots Grindelwald a mischievous look. 

“Oh, I _like_ you,” he says before standing, staggering as he gets up. Clumsily, he pulls on his overcoat and then places his hand on Grindelwald’s shoulder. “So – my place or yours?”

—

They kiss against the door to Percival’s house as Graves fumbles with the lock, fingers slipping over the doorknob and annoyingly jingling the keys. He can't seem to concentrate on anything other than sucking on Grindelwald's tongue. He's laughing - giggling, almost, as he mutters apologies between kisses.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” Grindelwald whispers, pulling his wand from his pocket.

“Right. Why didn’t I think of that?” Graves smiles up at him, cheekily.

Probably because you’ve only been bringing muggles home recently, Grindelwald wants to say, but instead he answers Graves with a deep kiss. They stumble over almost everything, knocking over books and vases, even bumping into several floating objects that neither of them can quite make out in the dark.

Grindelwald has to admit, he's never had this much fun in a while. Graves guides Grindelwald into his bedroom and already, he’s waving a hand to undress them both.

“You don’t hesitate, do you?”

“Not when I’ve brought home a man as charming as you,” Graves pulls Grindelwald forward, kissing him again. Graves tastes like smoke and whiskey and Grindelwald supposes that he tastes like that, too.

“So you do this often? Bring men home?” Grindelwald teases.

Graves grazes his tongue over Grindelwald’s lips and before pulling away. He frowns playfully as he undoes Grindelwald’s belt. “Don’t ruin the mood _now_. Not when I’m about to suck your cock.”

And true to his words, Graves drops to his knees and guides Grindelwald’s cock into his mouth. He dives in, messily, with all the graces of a drunk and incredibly horny man. Looking down on Graves from above, Grindelwald can’t help but let a moan slip from his lips. The Director’s eyes are fluttered closed, eyelashes shaking, and he makes the most ridiculous sounds around his cock. Grindelwald combs his hands through Percival's hair, appreciating the way sweat drips down and around his face.

The man works fast, tongue twisting and cheeks sucking in all the right places at all the right times. Grindelwald can feel his stomach grow tight and heated, blood rushing through his veins. Graves moves fluidly, like he's used to this. Like he does this every other night - which he _does_.

Grindelwald snaps his hips forward, indicating that he’s close, but Graves doesn’t pull off. In fact, he goes deeper, taking Grindelwald down his throat without gagging and then swallowing when he finally comes. With a lick of his lips, Graves stands and wipes his mouth off with his sleeve. Grindelwald sighs, exasperated.

“Surely, you don’t do _that_ with every man you bring home?”

“Let’s not think about other men right now,” Graves whispers seductively as he hooks his fingers under the knot of Grindelwald’s tie and pulls him towards the bed. He falls gracefully, lying on his back as he wriggles out of his own trousers.

Graves tugs on Grindelwald’s shirt impatiently, urging him to take it off. He hooks his legs around the other man’s waist and pushes their crotches together, grinding their bodies. Grindelwald bites the inside of his lip and begins to rush out of the rest of his clothing. Graves takes the liberty of fingering himself as he waits for Grindelwald to take his pants off, and this makes Grindelwald want to undress slower. He watches as three slick fingers lodge themselves into Percival’s hole, fucking _crudely_ into him, thick trails of lubrication seeping out and staining the sheets.

It's absolutely mesmerizing.

“I’m ready. Come, on, come on,” Graves all but begs, arm shaking. “Hurry up.”

“So eager,” Grindelwald growls.

Now fully naked, Grindelwald crawls over Percival’s body and he has to physically grasp the Director’s wrist to stop him from fucking himself to completion. Graves groans at the loss and he’s about to open his mouth, either to complain or to tell Grindelwald to hurry the fuck up, but Grindelwald stops him.

“On your hands and knees.”

“Assertive. I like that,” Graves says, complying.

Grindelwald runs his cock down Percival’s back, making the man shudder beneath him. Graves fists the sheets and throws his head back, moaning loudly when Grindelwald finally pushes in. They start off slow – Grindelwald thrusting at a steady pace, hands on either side of Percival’s hips. And then it gets rougher. Short, quick thrusts and nails digging in deep, red pooling around the indents. Graves squeezes his eyes shut, hanging his head as he pushes back against Grindelwald to match his thrusts.

He’s loud and extremely vocal when it comes to what he wants and Grindelwald _loves_ it. Graves moans and groans, urging Grindelwald to go faster, harder, “Don’t slow down, damn it.”

So Grindelwald drapes himself over Graves and then wraps an arm around his torso, pulling him up so that his back presses against Grindelwald’s chest. Grindelwald sits back and lets Graves do all the work, watching closely as the man’s back muscles clench and tighten as he rides Grindelwald. Graves moans and he’s out of breath, legs trembling each time he lifts himself up. The pace becomes inconsistent and Grindelwald has to hold onto Graves to help guide him onto his cock. Percival reaches behind him to caress Grindelwald’s face as they fuck, making him slow his movements. It becomes so unbearably slow that Grindelwald takes it upon himself to fuck up into him and it’s all too much for Graves. He comes, on the sheets and on himself.

Exhausted, Graves continues to ride out his orgasm, with a little help from Grindelwald. Their movements gradually become sluggish, Grindelwald thrusting lazily and Graves completely lax in his lap. Soon enough, Grindelwald pulls out and comes all over Percival’s back, coating it entirely. Graves hums at the sensation. With spent limbs, he rolls himself out of Grindelwald’s hold and lies down.

Both men pant heavily, moods content and hungers satisfied.

After a few moments apart from each other, Grindelwald climbs over him and licks the come stuck to Percival’s chest and stomach. He smiles when Graves shivers.

“You’re a filthy man,” Graves chides, chuckling lightly. “And a good fuck, too.”

“Better than the others you’ve been with?”

“Why are you so fixated on these other men?” Graves asks, teasingly. “Are you already jealous?”

Grindelwald stills, mind coming to a halt. _Was he jealous?_ Jealous that other men had seen Graves in this vulnerable, alluring state before he had? Jealous that other men could see him this way again? Of course, Grindelwald hasn’t ruled this out as a possibility. It’s completely rational – expected, even – to have feelings for Percival Graves.

He’s done his research. The man is frightfully intelligent and incredibly talented in terms of magic. And it definitely isn’t easy to perform wandless magic, Grindelwald knows. Despite his position as Director of Magical Security at the very conservative, uptight MACUSA, Graves has political opinions very close to Grindelwald’s own.

Once, Graves petitioned against the wrongful conviction of a wizard who revealed his magic to a muggle in an attempt to threaten her to give him her purse. Instead of convicting the man for attempting to steal a woman’s purse, they convicted him for revealing his identity to her, a much more severe sentence. Graves was appalled. Wizards shouldn’t be condemned for their identities. But in the end, he wasn’t able to do anything.

After all, he’s in charge of a state machine that will keep working with or without him. 

So, yes. Grindelwald is jealous. But he’s also surprisingly okay with this outcome, especially now that he knows how _good_ the sex is. If he manages to take advantage of Graves emotionally, physically, sexually, and eventually, politically, he’ll be able to court him over to his side. Maybe even appoint him as his right-hand man.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take me a while to finish this one but I wanted to get the first half up asap


End file.
